finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fang's Oath
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | wardrobe records = | abilities = | cids missions = (Legacy Event Quests) *Complete the Lake Bresha classic dungeon in the FFXIII realm (Vanille) *Complete the Hanging Edge classic dungeon in the FFXIII realm (Snow) }} :For the similarly-named event in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia, see Fangs of Promise.'' Fang's Oath was a single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Lightning successfully derails the Purge train out of Bodhum, with Sazh's help, triggering a massive response from PSICOM forces in the area. The security unit sends a Manasvin Warmech to subdue them, but it is defeated quickly. So begins the chase from the greater Sanctum as Lightning, Sazh, a boy named Hope, and resistance leader Snow stumble upon the remains of a fal'Cie sanctuary. Joining them is the mysterious Vanille, a girl whose origins are yet unknown. The four are selected as l'Cie by Anima, who gives them a Focus to complete. At the same time, they are labeled dangers to Cocoon society, fit to be destroyed. Some time later, the l'Cie manage to infiltrate the city of Palumpolum, each with personal objectives. Snow and Hope are waylaid by an Ushumgal Subjugator before reaching the Estheim residence as the others continue to evade PSICOM around the city. They eventually meet with Hope's father to plan their next moves, but are cornered by a Havoc Skytank. Though a particularly long battle, the Skytank is also dispatched. Fang, a l'Cie working with the Cavalry unit of the Sanctum, safely guides Lightning's party out of Palumpolum, but soon after, they find Vanille and Sazh captive aboard the Palamecia, and must escape again. Their escape vehicle crashes into ruins identified as the Fifth Ark, whereupon the party encounters Fang's former superior, Cid Raines, himself turned l'Cie by the Sanctum and set on obliterating the party. He too is cut down. Meanwhile, Fang's shoulder begins to burn, releasing the eidolon Bahamut. Her trial is about to begin. Layout |classic mastery 3= x10 |classic 4=Palompolum Bond |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=19 |classic boss 4=Havoc Skytank |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x10 x10 |classic 5=Fifth Ark – Hopes |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=25 |classic boss 5=Pulsework Knightx5 |classic completion 5=2,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x5 |classic 6=Fifth Ark – Determination |classic stages 6=3 |classic stamina 6=31 |classic boss 6=Cid Raines |classic completion 6=2,000 gil |classic first time 6= |classic mastery 6= x5 x10 |classic 7=Fifth Ark – Trials |classic stages 7=3 |classic stamina 7=34 |classic boss 7=Bahamut |classic completion 7=3,000 gil |classic first time 7= x10 |classic mastery 7= x5 |elite 1=Hanging Edge Dash |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=33 |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= x10 x10 |elite mastery 1= x2 x10 |elite 2=Hanging Edge Interchange |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=37 |elite boss 2=Manasvin Warmech |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= |elite 3=Palompolum Infiltration |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=40 |elite boss 3=Ushumgal Subjugator |elite completion 3=3,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x5 |elite 4=Palompolum Bond |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=43 |elite boss 4=Havoc Skytank |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= |elite mastery 4= x2 |elite 5=Fifth Ark – Hopes |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=49 |elite boss 5=Pulsework Knightx5 |elite completion 5=5,000 gil |elite first time 5= x2 x5 |elite mastery 5= x2 x2 |elite 6=Fifth Ark – Determination |elite stages 6=3 |elite stamina 6=55 |elite boss 6=Cid Raines |elite completion 6=10,000 gil |elite first time 6= x2 x2 |elite mastery 6= x3 |elite 7=Fifth Ark – Trials |elite stages 7=3 |elite stamina 7=34 |elite boss 7=Bahamut |elite completion 7=20,000 gil |elite first time 7= x3 |elite mastery 7= x2 |elite 8=Salvation in Death + |elite stages 8=4 |elite stamina 8=80 |elite boss 8=Odin Nix, Stiria Brynhildr Bahamut |elite completion 8=30,000 gil |elite first time 8= x4 |elite mastery 8= x3 |elite 9=Defiers of Fate ++ |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=20 |elite boss 9=Manasvin Warmech |elite completion 9=30,000 gil |elite first time 9= x5 |elite mastery 9= x2 x5 |elite 10=Shattered Dreams +++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=40 |elite boss 10=Cid Raines |elite completion 10=60,000 gil |elite first time 10= x2 x2 |elite mastery 10= x8 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events